


fire and gold (drabble series)

by maggiesbell



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, I accept prompts, Kissing is involved, Lazy Mornings, No angst here, Secret Relationship, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/pseuds/maggiesbell
Summary: In which Juliet and Thomas share their first kiss (whilst undercover).Update: Now a drabble series!
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 32
Kudos: 133





	1. gold rush (prompt: undercover first kiss)

Thomas shifted his eyes toward the door. The footsteps were getting louder.

“Can you make this thing go any faster?” he whispered, turning his attention back to Higgins, who stood crouched over a computer. 

“Oh, _sure_ Magnum,” she looked up at him, face illuminated by the blue hues of the server room, “I’ll just hurry up and make it download faster.” 

_Okay_ . Point taken. Nevertheless, there was still someone heading their way, and they wouldn’t make it out in time unless they left _right now,_ which would mean abandoning the information they’d attended this gala for in the first place. Though spending the evening pretending to be Juliet’s (“Rachel’s”) husband wasn’t the worst way to spend the time, not getting the drive would mean that a potential life-threatening pharmaceutical would hit the markets tomorrow. There was little time for error. 

_Maybe we’ll get lucky,_ he thought, when another ten seconds passed by and she still wasn’t finished. Maybe whoever it was, wasn’t heading for this room (even if it was the only room at the end of the hallway). Maybe they were just getting in their 10 000 steps. Maybe, but not probably. He weighted the option of running out of the room and pulling the fire alarm he’d seen earlier, but he doubted he’d make it. They would get caught.

“They’ll be here any moment,” he urged, hoping she might come up with a master-plan. “We should break off the download and hide.” Hopefully the somebody wouldn’t do a deep sweep of the room.

She shook her head. “It’s almost done.”

“We can try again later.”

She looked toward the door, lips pressed together, thinking. The footsteps were dangerously close, until they stopped, right outside the door. A flicker of uncertainty registered in her eyes before she turned back to face him.

“Kiss me,” she said, and for a moment, he forgot all about the situation. _Kiss_ her? He half-suspected he had lost the ability to comprehend the English language. _Kiss her?_ There was no way she was seriously considering this a plan. 

Yet, he found himself raising a hand to cup her cheek, staring down at her. _She truly was beautiful_ , he thought. It was even apparent in this awful blue light. He swallowed: He should not be thinking about that right now, and yet, it was all he could. And before he had the chance to overthink any further, he lowered his lips to meet hers. 

Juliet Higgins was soft and fiery all at once. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Something in him shifted, a fire set to his heart, and the warmth spread through his veins with every rapid heartbeat. He was kissing Juliet Higgins, and all he could think was _shit,_ because this was not how kissing your totally-platonic-yet-very-beautiful business partner should feel. 

Someone awkwardly cleared their throat, and the spell was broken. When had the door been opened? “You two can’t be here.”

Juliet pulled away, flashing a smile to someone behind him. “Oh, we are _so_ sorry,” she said, a fake drunken slur to her voice. “Mr…?”

“...Rodgers.”

“Mr. Rodgers.” Then she _giggled._ “My husband and I got….distracted.”

Though he couldn’t see Mr. Rodgers, too stunned by his fake-wife, he could sense the unspoken _they don’t pay me enough to deal with this_ as he sighed _._ “Just get out of here.”

“Of course,” she swiftly unplugged the USB as she stepped forward. “Again, we are so sorry. We’re leaving now.”

Thomas turned around, smiling politely at the young man who probably wasn’t paid enough to deal with drunken hookups at company gallas, before following his fake-wife out the door, trying not to overthink the fact that he wouldn’t mind kissing his totally-platonic-yet-very-beautiful business partner again.


	2. aftermath (prompt: waking up together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during their time as a newly established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided to turn this into a drabble series. I am accepting prompts :)

There were few, if any, things in life Thomas thought were quite as beautiful as his partner. Nonetheless, Juliet’s grace still took him aback at times like this, when she laid carelessly draped in his white sheets, basking in the honey promises of dawn yet to wake her. It was hard to imagine ever growing tired of a view like this.

He propped himself up, using his free hand to trace invisible lines across her back. How he wished he could erase the stories behind her scars. She’d only told him some of them.  _ Shot by an ally. Infiltrating the mob. Ice skating.  _ A lifetime of trauma she didn’t deserve, but it didn’t stop her from following him into danger.

Then she yawned, interrupting his thoughts.

“Good morning,” he said, planting a kiss onto her shoulder. “Did I wake you?” 

She responded with a groan. 

He chuckled. “Guess that makes us even for telling Kumu.”

“Kumu lives here, Thomas,” she looked up from her -  _ his _ \- pillow. “Would you rather her find out the way Zeus and Apollo did?”

“ _ No _ ,” he cringed, which earned him a grin, shaking his head to rid himself of  _ that _ mental image. “That's not what I meant.”

Her smile faltered. “I know you want to tell everyone.” 

“But you're not ready,” he took her hand, pressing his lips against it. “It's fine. There's no rush. ”

Though he wanted his best friends to know about this rather significant development in his life, he wouldn't compromise her comfort. 

“I want us to do this right,” she continued. “Without any undue pressure.”

“Yeah. I know,” he wanted this to work out, too. “You're right.” 

After all, they had a lifetime of new memories to create, and more than enough time to let everyone know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short because I still find it hard to write fluff 

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe that I wrote something that's not angst? because i can't. I also cannot believe i am invested enough in this ship to write a fic involving kissing. they really did that to me, huh. 
> 
> and yes, this is totally based on my tweets from the other week about how i wanted them to have their first kiss next season when undercover as a couple.
> 
> Hope you ejoyed :)


End file.
